Une soirée bien mouvementée2
by reiiko4-chan
Summary: (j'ai apporté quelques modifications) Une soirée arrosée. Un Sasuke séducteur et un Naruto ravi.


**Une soirée bien mouvementée**

Hello !  
Voilà par rapport à certains commentaires j'ai décidé de corriger ma fic et de modifier quelques petits trucs. Je suis désolée pour la conjugaison, l'orthographe et tout, comme vous avez dû le voir je ne suis pas très douée... Mais j'essaye de m'améliorer =) alors merci à ceux qui mon donné leurs avis. Et n'hésitez surtout pas à commenter, tant que la critique est constructive j'en prendrais note ^^

POV Naruto

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai 22 ans et ce soir ma boite a décidé d'organiser une fête pour les 50 ans de mon patron, M. Hatake. C'est une entreprise qui s'occupe des finances, enfin c'est quelque chose de pas très amusant, mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre il faut bien payer le loyer...  
Je reprends un autre verre de champagne, mon corps est brûlant, ma gorge est en feu, ma vision est trouble et j'ai l'irrésistible envie de rire.  
Me dit pas que je suis déjà bourré … Et merde je ne tiens vraiment pas l'alcool moi …  
J'avale la coupe de champagne que j'ai entre les mains et regarde un peu autour de moi, quand mon regard se pose sur Lui.  
Sasuke Uchiwa, le mec le plus sexy de mon entreprise. Il travaille au même étage que moi, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires donc on ne parle ensemble que très rarement.  
Il est assis tranquillement dans un coin de la salle à boire ce qui me semble être du whisky. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête quand il porte à nouveau son verre à sa bouche.  
Je donnerais chère pour être un verre de whisky en ce moment … 

- Bon vas-y Naruto fait pas ton dégonflé et va lui parler ! Marmonnais-je  
Prenant mon courage à deux mains je me suis dirigé vers lui avec une démarche quelque peu ralentit à cause de l'alcool. 

- Yo Sasuke ! 

Il leva doucement la tête vers moi et contre toute attente posa sa mai sur ma joue. 

Hey! Comment tu vas ? .

Ne comprenant pas son geste, j'ai retiré de suite sa main, en m'attardant un peu trop sur la chaleur quelle dégagée.

- Bien... bien... j'ai répondu troublé. 

- T'es canon... dit-il en observant attentivement mon corps.

C'est yeux glissèrent sur moi comme une douce caresse et s'arrêtent sur un point précis. Je le vis alors avancer sa main doucement vers moi et la poser sur mon sexe.  
Je rougis légèrement au contact, ne m'attendant absolument pas à un tel geste de sa part. Excité par ce simple rapprochement, je décidais de lui rendre l'appareil. Je pris sa main toujours posé au même endroit et l'avança vers ma bouche, je fis passer lentement ses doigts entre mes lèvres et les lécha sans le quitter des yeux. Une chaleur monta en moi.

- Vilain garçon … où crois-tu mettre ta main.

Il reprit sa main et la rapprocha de son visage qui avait pris quelques rougeurs. Il observa attentivement ses doigts recouvert de salive et à ma plus grande surprise il les mit dans sa bouche et les suça sensuellement. 

- Je te veux 

Je sortis immédiatement du brouillard dû l'alcool à ses mots. 

- Quoi ? Sasuke t'es gay ? 

Il hocha seulement la tête de haut en bas.

- Ouais ! dit-il fièrement.

Il est décidément plus bourré que je ne le pensais … je lui fis un sourire narquois et lui demanda

- T'as envie de moi ?

Un regard plus qu'équivoque me le confirma.

- Et toi ?

- Plus que tu ne le crois ... répondis-je tout en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres.

Ses yeux couleur onyx plongèrent dans les miens.

- Vraiment ? Me demande-t-il sérieusement

- Oui ... ai-je répondu nerveusement.

Il passa alors ses bras autour de mon cou et se rapprocha de mon oreille.

- Ça te dirait de finir cette soirée dans un endroit un peu plus étroit ? Me chuchote-t-il avec une voix remplie de promesses à venir.

A ses mots un long frisson me gagna tout le corps.

- Chez toi ou chez moi ? Me demande-t-il sensuellement au creux de l'oreille.

- Chez toi, ma mère et mon frère sont chez moi.

Après cette courte discussion j'ai fait un signe de la main à quelques collègues pour montrer que je partais.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, je l'ai cloué direct sur le lit. J'ai posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, c'était doux et tendre au début mais ça devint rapidement plus pressant, nous en voulions beaucoup plus. J'ai alors forcé le passage de ses lèvres et introduit ma langue dans sa bouche. J'ai exploré chaque parcelle de sa bouche, ma langue s'enroulait sauvagement avec la sienne et nous bataillons pour savoir qui aurait le contrôle sur l'autre.

J'ai alors mis fin au baiser. Chacun haletait de son côté, c'est à ce moment que je remarquais que les vêtements étaient de trop.

- Déshabille toi ! lui ordonnais-je.

Il a rougi à ma demande et a commencé à se dévêtir, nous nous sommes retrouvés rapidement nu.  
J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à son sexe en érection.

- Sexy !

Il m'a souri de façon sensuelle, puis a regardé la mienne.

- J'aime aussi la tienne ... je n'ai pas envie d'attendre de l'avoir en moi … dit-il avec un regard chaud. Mon érection s'est gonflé davantage à ses mots.

Je l'ai alors recloué au lit et me suis mis à lui sucer le cou. Il a gémit doucement en essayant de contenir les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Ne te retiens pas ça m'excite de t'entendre ... il a hoché la tête et embarrassé par ma remarque, détourna les yeux.

Je suis alors retourné lécher son cou puis j'ai commencé à bouger mes hanches contre les siennes pour faire frotter nos sexes l'un contre l'autre.

- Hmm ! gémit-il

Il a alors noué ses jambes autour de mon bassin et a commencé alors à remuer les siennes. J'ai sorti ma tête de son cou et admira son visage rougit, ses yeux larmoyant et sa respiration hachée. Face à cette vue je me suis agrippé alors fermement à ses hanches.

- Putain Sasuke tu m'excites ! grognais-je en donnant un coup de rein plus puissant.

- Aahh ! Naruto cria -t-il

J'ai commencé alors à descendre lui déposant quelques baisés sur le torse, arrivé à son nombril j'ai inséré ma langue à l'intérieur pour lui faire comprendre la suite des choses. Je suis encore descendu lentement pour me retrouver face à son érection. J'ai commencé à donner quelques coups de langue pour le taquiner puis je l'ai pris complètement en bouche. J'alternais entre va-et-vient rapides et lents. Sasuke avait la main posé dans mes cheveux et tirait pour que j'aille plus vite. J'ai pris alors une grande inspiration et enfonça entièrement son sexe aussi profondément que je pouvais le prendre.

- Aahh putain Naruto je-je vais ... cria-t-il et explosa dans ma bouche.

Quand j'ai relevé la tête, j'ai vu la chose la plus magnifique au monde. Il était complètement étendu sur les draps la tête en arrière avec les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, ses mains tiraient fermement sur les draps, un véritable appel à la luxure. Ses yeux étaient voilés de plaisir et sa respiration toujours saccadée.

Afin de le préparer, j'ai mis mes doigts dans ma bouche pour les lubrifier un maximum. J'ai donc enfoncé un premier doigt en lui, qui le fit sortir du brouillard. Pendant que je le préparais à ma venue, je l'embrassais pour lui faire oublier la douleur.

Une fois trois doigts entrés en lui, j'ai vu le désir dans ses yeux.

- Na-Naruto … prend moiii... gémit-il 

Nous nous sommes embrassés à en perdre haleine, ses bras autour de mon cou me tenaient fermement tandis que mes mains parcouraient lentement l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Je l'ai soudainement retourné pour le mettre à quatre pattes et présentais mon sexe à son entrée. Je l'ai enfoncé doucement et une fois totalement entré j'ai attendu qu'il s'habitue à moi.

Il a alors bougé ses hanches pour me donner le signal. J'ai débuté avec des va-et-vient lent quand il me dit

- Plus-plus vite … hmm

J 'ai alors fait des mouvements plus rapides, mais je perdis vite pieds quand il attrapa fortement ma main posée sur sa hanche et me dit

- Ah … Naruto ... je t'en prie baise mo-moi plus foooooort ! » cria-t-il

J'ai commencé alors à le pilonner plus fort quand j'ai enfin touché sa prostate.

- Hmm … Ouiii … Comme ça … C'est trop boooon ! hurla t-il

Ses bras lâchèrent complètement, il se retrouva avec la tête sur le côté. J'ai pu distinguer son visage à travers ses mèches de cheveux, il était rougi par le plaisir et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il criait de plaisir.

Je me suis agrippé davantage à ses hanches et m'enfonça encore plus fort et plus profondément en lui.

- Putain Saasuke c'est si booon de te baiser ! Grognais-je

Mes mouvements devinrent désordonnés, je sentais la fin proche. Je lui ai pris le sexe et le branla au même rythme que mes poussées, puis la jouissance nous frappa tous les deux.  
Je me suis retrouvé alors étalé sur son dos, nos respirations étaient complètement anarchique et nos corps bouillant.  
Je me suis retiré de lui puis placé sur le dos à côté. Sa tête était de l'autre côté, je ne pouvais donc pas voir l'expression de son visage. De nouveau connecté à la réalité j'appréhendais la suite des événements. Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? pensais-je

Il s'est alors retourné et me fit un sourire

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent me dit-il avec un regard plein de malice

- Euh … o-ok … répondis-je pas sur de comprendre la suite.

- Tu sais ça fait longtemps que je te regarde sans osé t'inviter. Cette soirée s'est déroulé très vite mais j'aimerais si tu le veux bien qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître… me dit-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou et collant son corps au mien.

Je l'ai entouré de mes bras et lui ai caressa les cheveux tendrement à cet aveu. Puis je lui ai pris le menton que j'ai tourné vers moi pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- C'est quelque chose que je désire également …

Heureux de ce nouveau lien entre nous, nous avons plongé dans les bras de Morphée.

Fin 


End file.
